


Scratching Itches  (an Uspoken Desires one-shot)

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [9]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Summer of 05'The mischief of children have no end. This time, Annabelle and kids find a way to make a certain couple teeth itch.
Series: Unspoken Desires [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 1





	Scratching Itches  (an Uspoken Desires one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me for any typos /or grammatical errors.

Beatrice was woken up by a soft, but persistent knock on the door. She checked the hours on her unicorn alarm clock: 8 a.m. With her eyes still half-closed, she opened the door.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep, miss, but Miss Annabelle Parsons has been calling to speak with you since 7 a.m. She’s on the line. Do you want to answer the call at the Earl’s bureau?”

Beatrice nodded and followed the butler. Sitting in her father’s leather chair, Beatrice responded between yawns:

“Morning…it’s…too…early, Annabelle.”

No one answered on the other side.

“Annabelle, are you still there?”

Beatrice was about to hang up when a voice whispered on the other side:

“This afternoon, I’ll play the prank of the year. Meet me at my home at 3 p.m. Bring Harry and Briar with you. Enter in the house through the back door. It’ll be epic. Bye.”

For a while, Beatrice could not tell if it was a dream or if it had really happened.

Following Annabelle’s instructions, the three children meet her at Hazelvale. She was waiting for them at the back door and led them through the house. Annabelle instructed them to hide in a dark corner at the top of the stairs and to look at what was going on downstairs.

Ernest was pacing nervously around the lobby with a picnic basket in his hand.

“I need to have access to that picnic basket and I’m counting on you to distract Ernest.” - Annabelle explained - “Especially with you, Beatrice!”

“I’m sorry, why me?” – she blinked confused.

“He seems to tolerate you better than any other children…plus, you always have good ideas.”

“That’s true, indeed.” – Harry murmured louder than what he wanted.

The three girls were admired by his confession, but said nothing. There was no time to lose. Beatrice presented her plan.

“We can pretend we are chasing Harry…and then improvise at the moment.”

“Why do I have to be the victim ?!” – Harry protested.

“Sounds good to me. Now, go! Minerva can be here any time.” – Annabelle hurried them up.

“Harry, run away from us. Run down the stairs and pretend you’re trying to hide from us. We’ll be right behind you.” – Beatrice instructed.

Although grumbling, he obeyed flying down the stairs yelling in full lungs.

“Ernest, Ernest, help me! They are crazy and they are coming after me!”

Beatrice and Briar went down the staircase shortly after.

“This time you can’t hide under your mother’s skirts, asshole.” - Briar added to give more realism to the deception. - “We will chop you up and make hamburgers out of your dead skinny carcass when we’re done!”

Harry tried to hide behind Ernest.

The teen did not know very well what to do toward that mess. In moments like this, he thanked heavens for not have younger siblings.

“Kids, please, calm down…”

The three children started running around him. Ernest put the picnic basket down and grabbed Harry, leaving him out of the reach of the girls.

“This ends now. Whatever had happened, that is not the solution.” - he said in a calm but firm tone.

“Sinclaire, put him down! This is none of your business.” - Beatrice retorted and giving small hops to try to grab Harry.

“If your father saw you two now, he would be very disappointed. What a shame! Especially at other people’s house!” - Ernest scolded them - “I didn’t expect this from you, Beatrice!”

“Really? Are we talking about the same Beatrice?” - Briar didn’t resist to say.

Beatrice slapped her friend on arm.

“Auch! What was that for? I’m not the bad guy on this story, remember!?” – Briar protested.

Ernest sighed in exasperation.

“Your father will hear about this… and Mrs Daly too.”  
The sermon was interrupted by Minerva’s arrival. Wearing a light blue boho style dress that contrasted with her tawny skin and that left very little to the imagination, she came down the stairs with the elegance and superiority of a true goddess. The vision left Ernest wide-eyed and speechless.

“What are these devils up to this time?” - Minerva watched the scene before her suspiciously – “By the way, where is my little devil?”

“I was checking the twins, which was your obligation, by the way.” - Annabelle said appearing behind her sister.

“I’m going out and I’m just going back around dinner time. Try not to get in trouble. Shall we go, Ernie?” - Minerva took him by hand, leading both out.  
“What did you do and how did you do it?” - Harry asked stunned.

“A magician never reveals his secrets …" - Annabelle replied with a mysterious smile - “Now, hurry up! Let’s follow them. I can’t wait to see our triumph.” - she was super excited.

The children followed Annabelle. They took the road that joined Hazelvale, Edgewater and Ledford Park and then walked into the forest for a few minutes until they found the ruins of an old church. There were two horses grazing by the ruins.

“They must be inside. Let’s get closer.”

Following Annabelle’s lead, the children silently approached the ruins looking for a spot to discreetly peek inside. They found a hole in the wall big enough for two to peek at a time.

The vision shocked them, but obviously, none wanted to miss the opportunity to see what was happening inside. Leaning against a corner, the couple was too busy to notice their prying eyes. Ernest’s lips were wandering around Minerva’s face and down her neck. He buried his face in her neck and her fingers tangled around his curls. Their voices were muffled.

“I can’t even look…it’s too much disgusting.” - Harry complained, horrified, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Then move away and let me see it!” - Briar said, pulling Harry away to take his place. - “Ugh…you’re right…that should be forbidden….”

It was Beatrice’s turn to peek.

“Do you think they do that gross things with their tongues like they do in the films?” – Beatrice asked

“I bet they do.” – Briar replied.

“That’s why I don’t watch mushy films!” – Harry commented.

After some more heated kisses, they reluctantly got apart and started to setting up the picnic. Ernest shook the towel slightly before spreading it on the floor.

“Don’t do that, Romeo…you’ll ruin Juliet’s surprise.” - Annabelle hissed.

“What did you do to the basket after all?” - Beatrice asked.

“I put itching powder on the picnic towel.”

“You’re a genius, Annabelle!” - Harry praised.

“Let’s see if they’ll want to be so tangled with each other now.” - Annabelle said mischievously.

Ernest hadn’t even finished putting everything on the towel yet, he was already scratching his hands. He helped Minerva to sit on the towel. She picked up a bunch of grapes and was playfully feeding Ernest and stealing kisses between bites. Soon, they forgot about their snack and lying on the towel they sank into each other’s arms.

“This will be even better than I planned.” - Annabelle said, rubbing her hands like a cartoon villain.  
Some heated kisses later, Annabelle’s predictions came true.

“It’s starting!” - she drew the attention of the kids - “Look at her scratching her neck!”

Minerva’s nails raked against her neck, but she fisted her hand, and moved it back to Ernest’s curls. Soon, her other hand moved to her thigh, scratching it and lifting her dress as she scratched herself. Ernest grabbed her thigh to steady himself.

The itching and an intense need to scratch was taking over her, but she didn’t want to do it in front of Ernest, so she brushed her body against the towel and against Ernest’s body to try to ease the unpleasant sensation. However, the more she moved, the more the itching intensified.

“Mimi, you’re driving me crazy…if you keep doing that, I don’t know what can happen.” – Ernest breathed.

“Ernest, baby, aren’t you feeling…huum…anything weird?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh God, I’m so ashamed…” – Minerva sat down, gently pushing Ernest away – “I think something here giving me allergy. I’m feeling so itchy that I just want to ripple my skin.”

“I’m feeling some itching too. There must be some herb that is causing us allergy.”

Minerva was desperately scratching all the skin that she could reach. Her tawny tone was turning red from scratching. Ernest had rolled up his sleeves to scratch his arms, which were his most affected area.

“Ernest, please, take me home!” - Minerva requested - “I need to go the hospital.”

“Of course! Let me pack things”

“Leave the damn things … let’s go!”

Ernest stood for some moments looking at the towel on his hand.

“Leave the fucking towel there!”  
The children couldn’t stop laughing, covering their mouths with their hands to quell their laughter.

“Minerva, look at this.”

“What am I supposed to be seeing?”

“Look carefully. The dust on the towel … the towel was immaculate when I put it on basket”

“The towel was on the dirty floor, Ernest!”

“Look closely! It’s not dirt! We’ve been pranked!” – his eyes widen in realization – “We’ve to go immediately to the river, Mimi!”

“What the f…?! I have a feeling that this have Annabelle’s hand…oh, she is so busted.”

Children ran towards the river to get there first than the couple and hid on the bridge.

Ernest scoped Minerva in his arms and dove them both gently into the water.

“He’s grumpy, but at least he’s knows how to treat a girl.” - Briar commented.

After both were wet, Ernest gently rubbed Minerva’s skin and kissed some spots along the way. What was a moment of care, quickly became a moment of passion.

“Don’t they get tired of this?” – Beatrice wondered.

Luke was passing by chance, riding his horse when he found the group.

“What’s up, guys?”

“Shhh…you’ll blow our cover.” - Annabelle protested.

“What is going on over there?” - Luke asked, lowering his voice and pointing to the couple in the river.

“Let’s say they’re itching for each other” - Beatrice joked.

“What do you mean? And why you are hidden?”

“Please, Luke, go away…otherwise we’ll get caught and you could end up having problems too.” - Beatrice asked.

But it was too late.  
“Hey, you, come here, please!” - Ernest called Luke.

“What I do?” - Luke asked worried.

“Go or he will suspect that something is wrong!”

Luke approached the river bank.

“Your name is Luke, right? I need you to give Miss Parson a ride home. She needs to see a doctor urgently. I’m going to get our horses and I’ll meet you on the way.”

“Of course, no problem.”

“And, please, tell your friends hidden on the bridge that this time they will experience Ernest Sinclaire’s fury.”

Initially, Minerva didn’t want to ride with Luke, but she had to accept it.

“He’s a best rider than any of us. You’re safe on his hands.”

Meanwhile, the children ran away, but Ernest intercepted them on the way.

“We need to talk.” - Ernest’s voice tone was a bit scary at moment.

He was glaring at them looking for signs of guilty on their faces.

“Who is the mastermind behind this itchy situation?”

None of them responded. Ernest took a deep breath and chose another strategy.

“Okay…I was a kid once too, so I recognize itchy dust when I see it…”

“Seriously? As if you were an adult now…” - Briar murmured.

He didn’t like the provocation.

“I’m waiting for answers!”

“I am responsible!” - Harry pleaded guilty.

“No, Harry! I’ll not let you take the blame for us! The idea was mine!” - Beatrice declared.

Ernest looked at Briar expecting she would accuse herself too.

“Yes, yes I’m guilty too.”

At last, his gaze fell on Annabelle. The girl was red. Looking him in the eye and with a certain pride in her voice, she admitted:

“They are defending me. I am the responsible. I had the idea and I put the powder on the towel. I just called them to see the result. And I don’t regret what I did.”

“You three, go home before I change my mind. I’ll take Annabelle home.”

“You’ll not touch a hair on Annabelle’s head. I can be smaller, but I’m not afraid of you!” - Harry threatened Ernest, putting himself in front of her.

Ernest lips twitched in amusing.

“I’m sure your chivalry is much appreciated, but I just want to talk to Annabelle.”

The children pretended to take their way home, but they were following them closely. Ernest helped Annabelle to ride her sister’s horse and they took the path to Hazelvale.

“Can you tell me why you did it?”

Annabelle didn’t say a word, focused on the path.

“In my opinion, itching powder is one of the most brilliant pranks ever invented. I did it many times.” - Ernest continued - “But, one day, I hurt a person I really care about with it.”

Annabelle started paying attention to him.

“I was furious with her because she didn’t let me do what I wanted.”

“What did you want to do?” - Annabelle asked.

“Eat an apple pie that had just come out of the oven. I was hungry and it smelled so good.” - Ernest was delighted with the memory.

“Where did you put the powder?”

“In her embroidery basket.”

“Clever.”

“However, besides the itching, she inhaled some powder and went to the hospital very sick.”

“Wow!”

“I was very distressed when I realized that I had hurt her. Fortunately, she likes me enough to forgive me for what I did and all the troubles I’ve caused throughout the years.”

After Ernest told his story, they remained silent for some time. The silence was broken by Annabelle.

“I’m upset too.”

“With Minerva? “

Annabelle nodded.

“Why?”

“Sister things … I think you wouldn’t understand. You don’t have siblings.”

“That’s true…sometimes that’s a blessing, sometimes it’s a curse…But, can I ask what she did to make you so upset?”

“The problem is precisely what she no longer does.”

Ernest frowned.

“We used to spend time together. Even when she stopped playing with dolls, she always had time for me. Lately, she only thinks about you, talking on the phone with her friends and being the ‘The Perfect Parson.’”

“The Perfect Parson?”

“Yes. That’s how grandma calls her. She’s beautiful, smart and attend that fancy school in London. Even you are the perfect boyfriend in my family’s point of view, ‘a boy from one of the finest families’ – she quote imitating the adults – “Minerva has been so full of herself that she completely forgot about me. She had promised that she would spend the afternoon with me and the twins! Then you called her last night and she forgot about it.”

“So, you decided to ruin our date?”

She nodded.

“As you said, I don’t have siblings, but I know Minerva. You should talk to her about how you’re feeling. She may not admit it to you, but she is very proud of you. She loves your drawings and she considers you an artist.”

“I know you’re telling me that to encourage me to make up with her. I’m sorry for getting you into this mess. I have nothing against you. But I think it won’t be that easy.“

“I think the problem between you two is that you are much alike.”

Annabelle took a deep breath. She knew the prank of the year was going to lead to the reprimand of the year, but consequences be dammed.

At that same moment, they arrived at Hazelvale. Minerva was leaving the mansion accompanied by Mrs Parson and wrapped in a bathrobe. Minerva’s gaze found them. She motioned to her mother and pointed to Annabelle. Mrs. Parson gave Annabelle such a reproachful look that made Ernest shiver. But Annabelle didn’t even blink. Ernest was gaped with her nerve.

The Parson’s Land Rover arrived at the mansion’s door and they got in the car. Thaddeus Parson opened the car window and motioned for Annabelle to approach the car.

Ernest offered to help her off the horse, but she declined with a gesture. Holding her head high, she walked to the car without hesitating a single step. It was astonishing see someone so young with carrying herself with such confidence and bravery. That image would remain in Ernest’s mind for a long time.


End file.
